


Reunite

by Miell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaking, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miell/pseuds/Miell
Summary: Lucy reunites Loke to Fairy Tail after his disappearance for a year. Joining the guild as well reunites her to a friend she hasn't been in contact for years. With Asuka's matchmaking skills, will love blossom between the two after a severed friendship? FreeLu, side Laxus x Mira.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine
Kudos: 25





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on Fanfiction.net on 09/13/19
> 
> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

"The train has arrived in Magnolia Station." Lucy stood quickly to get out of the compartment and the station. Quickly on her feet, she started to walk to her destination.

In front of her was a big building of a guild called Fairy Tail. She had heard a lot of good things about Fairy Tail from someone she knows and from the articles she had read. Fairy Tail was not her first choice guild instead it was Blue Pegasus. Knowing two of her spirits, Leo and Aries, used to be in that guild with their former master, she would like reconnect the two with the guild. Realizing the pain they have gone through with their former master. Blue Pegasus was out of the choice. One of her spirits, Leo or known as Loke, is still a part of Fairy Tail. Lucy would like to reunite him to the guild for disappearing for a year.

Lucy has heard a lot of Fairy Tail stories from him. Loke is partners with Gray an ice-mage and had gone mostly together in missions. Loke also told that Fairy Tail always have a brawl day and night which was caused by the unending tease between Gray and the fire dragon slayer Natsu. The brawl would be stopped by the Titania Erza or worse getting Erza join the brawl by dishonoring her strawberry cake. She already knows most of the members in Fairy Tail with Loke's help though most of them were the known ones. She heard about Laxus the grandson of Master Makarov, and the Thunder God Tribe, but only few since Loke was never around the group.

A pair was behind her when she was brought back to reality. "Hey there, joining the guild?" She turned around to see who owned that cheerful voice. The first she noticed was the pink hair and the flying cat next to the pink-haired, Natsu and Happy. Lucy nodded to his answer.

Suddenly she was pulled inside the guild and was exposed to members with his loud voice. "Gramps someone wants to join!" Natsu then pulled her to the bar where Mirajane and Master Makarov could be seen.

"Ahhh Welcome to Fairy Tail dear. I'm Makarov the current Master of the guild." Makarov greeted her with a grin.

"I'm Lucy, a Celestial mage and would like to join the guild." She introduced herself.

"Everyone is welcome to join the guild. Where would you like to place your guild mark and what color?" Makarov asked. Lucy has long decided where and what color it should be.

"Back of my right hand and pink." Mirajane held out an item and placed it on her hand. The item popped out of her hand and revealed the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Now go and make friends Brat." Makarov officially welcomed her and Lucy could only smile that she has finally joined a guild. It took her long before she could join due to family issues. Lucy stared at her hand, she's a Fairy Tail member now.

She felt a wave of magic in her keys. Lucy scanned the whole area in search for an ice mage. Finally she saw him with Natsu, and was starting to tease each other and may start a brawl early in the morning.

"What did you say fire breathe?"

"Got a problem with it ice prick?"

Lucy has heard a lot of bickering and was about to be stopped by Erza when her cake was dropped to the floor. She doesn't know telepathy but she could surely hear the whole guild say, "Oh no."

Tables and chairs were thrown around the guild. Glass wares were shattered into pieces. The noise was getting louder and the increase of member joining the brawl was fast too. Lucy hoped to not get involved and was ready to hide herself in a corner when a table was going in her direction fast. A golden flash appeared before her and the table was shattered to pieces. Loke summoned himself to protect Lucy from getting wounded.

"Thank you Loke." Lucy said making the fire dragon look to their direction. Natsu heard her with his enhance hearing sense.

He stopped in his position which made gray stop in confusion. "Loke?" Natsu blurted out loud which made the whole guild look at the pair.

"The one and only." Loke said while pretending to fix his glasses. Everyone was in joy and tackled Loke in a group hug. Lucy couldn't be more happier that he was back in where he belongs.

Loke was suddenly in a hot seat as he was questioned for his disappearance. Gray was the one to question him about what happened to him for disappearing in a year. It was not a question, but a demand to spill the story.

"Imma leave this to you, Lucy." Loke winked at Lucy and disappeared in front of them, trying to escape the hot seat. Everyone looked at Lucy and was giving her the confused look.

That darn cat, Lucy thought. She held his key and summoned him. She said, "Stupid cat, don't go leaving me your problem." She gave him a smack in the head. "I'm Lucy, a celestial mage. Loke here is one of my spirits, specifically the leader of the zodiac."

"Why didn't you tell us this Loke?" Erza asked, followed by Natsu's opinion. "Maybe that's why you smell weird."

"I couldn't bother. It was better to keep it to myself to repent for my sin. I was banned in the spirit world and left dying in this world. There was no solution for my problem. Knowing the guild, y'all will try to help me with it-" Loke explained himself until Gray intervened.

"You got that right. You made the guild worried sick." Everyone nodded in sync.

"What do you mean you were dying?" Levy asked.

"Like I said I was banned and left to suffer in this world till I banish. A year ago my time has come, ready to repent for my sin and banish when Lucy found me. Lucy tried to help me, telling me it wasn't my fault for the death of my former master. She tried to summon me, but the Celestial King showed himself. Lucy managed to convince the Celestial king that it wasn't my fault and I was allowed in the spirit world once again." Loke explained remembering how Lucy found him and helped him. He was thankful for having Lucy as his contractor. All the spirits Lucy contracted felt thankful that they contracted with her. Other spirits have heard about Lucy and wants to be contracted too.

"But why it took you a year to be back here?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy was the one who answered her question, "3 years of suffering has made him weak. He needed the rest to recover. As his key-bearer, I took him with me in my journey to finding keys. I promised him that I'll take him back to Fairy Tail after a year of my mission."

"Thank you Lucy for bringing back a family. This calls for a-" Makarov said and everyone continued, "PARTY!"

Lucy was pulled to a table full of women by drunk Cana. The table consist of Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, and Mirajane who just took a break in aiding the bar. The ladies introduced themselves and so was Lucy. Drunk Cana offered her to a drinking battle which Lucy reclined to.

"Tell us something about you Lucy since you know us already." Lisanna said.

"Hold up there," Cana took her cards out. "Lucy Heartfilia, ohhh she never had a boyfriend." Cana teased her. Lucy's face was redder than Erza's hair.

Mirajane was suddenly browsing in her mind the eligible guys in the guild. Lucy saw her giggling and was scared of what will she say.

"How about Gray? You'd look good together."

"How about Bickslow? You'd look cute together."

"Ohhhh how about Laxus? Both a Blonde."

Mirajane suggested all the man she can think of. Lucy knew the two of them except for the Bickslow guy.

"Love rival." Lucy felt like she was being drowned by Juvia who was staring at her.

"Throwing away your man Mira?" Levy asked and it was Mira's turn to blush.

"Laxus is not my man." Mira protested still no one believes her.

"Doesn't Lucy look better with Fre-." Erza stopped as she watched her cake drops for the second time this day because of Gray's short that was thrown due to bickering with Natsu.

Lucy watched the brawl getting bigger and bigger. Lucy and Levy was the only two who were left in table and the rest joined the brawl. It was already late in the evening and Lucy was already tired.

"I'll have to leave now. Tell Loke that I headed out. Bye Levy." Lucy bid goodbye and went out of the guild.

Lucy remembered her Father said that her house is at the borderline of Magnolia. Fairy Tail was already at the borderline then that means her house is near. After 10 minutes of walking, she found a 2-storey large house in front of her. Her father has gone too far with the house. She's the only one living there yet the house looks like it could fit 15-20 people. Still she was grateful for her Father finally allowing her to do what she loves to do and that is being a mage. The fact that her door keys were designed like a celestial key was a sweet move from her Father.

Lucy wanted an apartment or just a small house, but this is what she got. She also remembered that her Father may stay in the house if there's business for him in Magnolia.

Lucy opened the gate and entered her house. The exterior and interior of the house is exactly like the Heartfilia Konzern, but a "smaller" version of it. There was even a garden in front of the house.

She used the stairs and the wall in front has a hanged picture of her family, like the one in the konzern. She thought to herself that maybe her room is where her room in the konzern is, and she was right.

Feeling so tired, she went for a warm bath and wore a pajama. She writes a letter first before going to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild, the brawl has stopped and ended with a lot of mess to clean up. Mira was scolding the whole guild for the mess they've done when a group entered the guild.

It was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

Laxus' nose was hit by the smell of alcohol all over the place but he could smell a strong sweet scent from the guild. Who could own that scent, Laxus thought.

"What's the matter Laxus?" Freed asked as he sees Laxus frowns in confusion.

"Nothing." Laxus said and was back to his usual expression.

"Welcome back Brats, you missed the party." Makarov escaped from Mira who was giving the guild members the demon look.

"There's always a party in the guild everyday gramps." Bickslow said pointing out the truth.

"Comes with a complaint from the neighbors from being too noisy and wild everyday too." Evergreen pointing out a fact.

"And I had to deal with it." Laxus said as he remembered the bunch of paperwork he left for a 2 week S-class mission with the Thunder God Tribe. Makarov has began training him for the position of being a Master and to escape from the paperwork as well.

"This party is for Loke's return." Makarov said

"Yo!" Loke found this conversation as his escape in Mira's eyes. The guild members have started to clean up with Mira watching them.

"Welcome back Loke." The Thunder God Tribe greeted him.

"We're here to report about the mission, Master." Freed said.

"I see, Let's go to my office." Makarov said. Before they go, Loke bid goodbye and was able to escape from the demon.

Laxus watched Loke as he disappeared in front of them leaving a golden flash. He noticed that he looked different after a year of disappearance. He also noticed the faint smell of the sweet scent. It couldn't be his scent, it smelt like strawberry and vanilla.

Laxus shook his thoughts off and went to Makarov's office to make things done fast. He was so tired from the mission they took and badly needed the rest.


End file.
